


Paper Rings

by Littlefangirlatheart



Series: Snowbaz song fics [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefangirlatheart/pseuds/Littlefangirlatheart
Summary: Simon is planning to propose but he doesn't know what Baz would think.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039490
Kudos: 57





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> the tittle is from the song Paper Rings by Taylor Swift, it just sounded like a snowbaz song to me so here i am! *nervous laughter* This is actually my first fic ever and i havent written anything in a long time so please be nice. Also english is not my first language so i'm sorry in advance for any mistakes  
> Hope you like this!

**SIMON**

We are standing in the kitchen; Baz is holding a cup of tea and looking out the window. He looks bloody perfect, as always. I never imagined my life could become this, I certainly never expected to spend it with Baz, but life is weird like that. If 18 year old me knew this was going to be my future, lazy Saturday mornings spent in the kitchen with my ex-nemesis I would have laughed, or maybe I would have gotten real mad. But here I am, 10 years later as happy as I can be. It wasn’t always perfect, but we work our way throught it, and boy did we have lots of problems, what with the whole Watford mess and then the America mess, we were really fucked up back then, we still are to be honest but now we talk to each other, we go to therapy, we try our best everyday and we learnt how to express our love.

Yes. Love. I´ve decided I’m going to propose to Baz. I want this to be forever. Penny says it’s almost like we are already married, she says we just need to put a ring on it. Maybe she is right.

I love him so much some days I think its going to kill me, burn me alive.

-

´´Baz´´

´´Yes, Simon?´´

We are on the couch watching the telly and he just called me Simon, even after all this years, the way he says my name makes my stomach get butterflies. He has his head on my shoulder and a blanket wrapped around us. Its proper cozy on here. I think im going to ask him now, you know to test the grounds and all that

´´I’ve been thinking´´

He mumbles something that sound a bit like ´´didn’t know you could´´ I ignore it.

Fuck it. Im doing this now.

´´what do you think about marriage?´´

He stills for a moment before turning his head to face me. Theres a long pause. Im starting to get worried and I cant backtrack now. Shit. What do I do?.

´´like… you know… your general opinion…´´

Great save Simon. Im such an idiot.

**BAZ**

Did he… did he just propose?

I cant believe he did it. Because he did, right?

Im freaking out. Crowley. What do I say now?. I cant believe this absolute moron proposed before me.

I think I’ve been silent for too long. To be fair I’m still in shock and I don’t think ive processed his words right. Maybe I’m just dreaming. Yes, that makes sense, this is just another one of my delusions. That must be it.

**SIMON**

He still isn’t saying anything. Maybe he doesn’t want to marry me. Agh. I just wish I could go back in time and not be having this conversation. Its not even a conversation, we’ve been silent for minutes now, maybe hours. He is still looking and me with his beautiful grey eyes. Crowley I love his eyes, maybe I can still save this. I just have to dip my head and kiss him. Maybe that will distract him and make him forget what I said.

**BAZ**

He is kissing me now. I kiss him back, well, more like I melt into it. I love him so much. But at the back of my mind I know he is kissing me to distract me from his question. Not like I’m complaining or anything. But I would love to go back to the marriage talk, or well almost talk.

I don’t want to break the kiss but I have to say something. I pull my head back a bit, our lips are still touching but its enough space for me to talk.

´´Yes´´ I say.

He looks at me and pulls back with rosy cheeks and red lips. His moles look lovely. I kiss the ones on his cheek, then his nose and I plant a little kiss on his lips.

´´Yes, I do´´ I say again.

The idiot, cute idiot that he is, is looking at me like a confused puppy.

**SIMON**

´´what do you mean, darling?´´

I think I got to caught up on snogging Baz. And now he just sais yes, but yes to what.

_Oh._

Shit. I don’t have a ring.

´´Yes Simon. I will marry you´´

So that’s it then.

´´Baz, I love you. With all my heart. You know that love.´´ this is gonna be so embarrassing. ´´the thing is that I don’t have a ring right now…ehm… I was just… you know… I wanted to know your thoughts?´´.

**BAZ**

Why do I love this man again?. I cant believe he proposed, or well didn’t actually propose I guess, without a ring.

´´Well, now you know Snow´´

Apparently I just made a fool of myself, he is not going to make me live this.

I put the blanket over my face. Simon starts laughing, Crowley I love his laugh. He is trying to take the blanket but im holding it with all my strength so that he wont see my face. I fed earlier this evening so I must be blushing.

´´Baz come on´´. He tugs the blanket harder ´´Baby.´´

I give in.

**SIMON**

´´I can get you a ring, come on stop pouting´´

He wont look at me, but even pouting and with arms crossed over hiss chest I can see he is trying to repress a smile. I lean in so that he will see me and I pinch his nose, before he can push me aside or yell at me I kiss him.

We stay like that for a long time, eventually I climb down his lap and leave him in the sofa.

´´Be right back´´

If I don’t have a ring I’ll just make one.

**BAZ**

Simon left me here 10 minutes ago after kissing me silly. I wonder what he is doing, I haven’t heard any pots or pans or started smelling anything so I know he is not baking.

I have no idea what Simon does half of the time but Crowley I’m curious.

´´Snow what are you doing?´´ I say.

´´Wait a bit Basilton, I’ll be with you in a minute´´

Well, I guess I’lll just hac¿ve to wait.

-

Simon Snow, Golden boy and the love of my life is kneeling in front of me with what looks like a ring. But one of those DIY things. I thik its made from paper.

´´Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me, darling?´´

I love shiny things, but I’d marry Simon Snow any day with paper rings.

´´YES! Yes I will marry you Simon Snow Salisbury, or should I say Simon Pitch?´´

This is the best day of my life.


End file.
